P is For Prank
by erihan
Summary: more Bumblebee and prowl fun from LovesTransformers on Deviantart. this one is a bit more slashy than the others


P is for Prank

by ~LovesTransformers

WARNING: Has yaoi/slash. Just a bit. No like, no read.

"Prowl! Prowl! I got it!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he ran down the hall to the motorcyclist's room.

He quickly turned the courner until BAM! He ran into someone. Bumblebee fell right on top of the other and he groaned in pain as he rubbed the stinging side of his faceplate. He looked down at the one he bumped into and smile widely.

"Prowl! I was just looking for you!" the small mech exclaimed as he sat up.

Prowl sat up as well, rubbing the part of his chest that pained him. Groaning slightly, he asked, "Why were you looking for me?"

"I need to tell you the great idea I have!" Bumblebee gave Prowl a playful frown. "Did I hurt you badly?"

Prowl shook his head. "It's minour. Don't worry about it."

Bumblebee placed his hand on Prowl's chest and rubbed it gently. Prowl's faceplate heated a bit, and he had to admit that it _did_ ease the pain slightly. Bumblebee smiled up at him and leaned forward, planting a kiss on his chest, which made Prowl's whole body heat up.

"Better?" the small bot asked as he smiled his smile.

Prowl smiled down at him and replied, "Much. What is it that you needed to tell me?"

"Oh yeah! I wanted to tell you that I came up with the best prank for Ratchet!"

Prowl sighed and rolled his optics. "Are you still angry about what he did on _accident_?"

"I told you that I would get him back! He walked in on us Prowl, and _you_ were angry about it too! You even liked the idea!"

"I would not have encouraged it if I knew you would _actually_ attempt at performing a prank."

"Either way, I'm not gonna let this go until I get back at him! He ruined our special moment, and you were ready to kill him."

Prowl only stared at Bumblebee in annoyance. "I shall not let you get into more trouble with Ratchet. He's still angry with you from the last prank."

"I'll do anything for you Prowl, even get my head ripped off from a crazy old medic."

Prowl paused before letting out another sigh. "There's nothing I can say to make you have a change of mind?"

Bumblebee smiled childishly. "Nope~! I'm gonna get my plan ready for action!" He leaned forward and gave Prowl a quick kiss on the lips before jumping to his feet and running off. "Wish me luck~!"

Prowl watched the beetle run off and stood up. He didn't want to get Bumblebee into more trouble than he already was in. However, he knew that he wasn't going to leave Ratchet unpranked. A mischievous smile formed on the ninja's faceplate as he thought of an idea.

Ratchet wasn't going to go through the day without being pranked, that much Prowl knew for sure."

*X*X*X*

Bumblebee was in his room loading up his paintball gun he made. He wasn't going to pull his prank on Ratchet for another while until he got everything he needed, but he was still ready.

_Ratchet's gonna get it now!_ Bumblebee thought as he put the paintball gun back under his berth. _I'll teach him a lesson he won't forget!_

All of a sudden, Bumblebee heard glass shatter.

_That came from Ratchet's room._

Bumblebee stood up from sitting on his berth and unlocked his door. He walked out of his room, down the hall, and stood in the doorway of Ratchet's room. On the floor was some kind of broken glass container and pink paint. Before entering the room, Bumblebee looked down the hall when he heard footsteps. All he saw was a black foot quickly hide behind the courner of the hallway. He shrugged and looked back into Ratchet's room.

He slowly walked in, careful not to step on the paint, and walked next to the berth. Someone was recharging on it, someone… pink? Bumblebee looked closer at the Autobot to see that it was Ratchet! All of the medic's red on his armour was now pink, and on his chest was a large 'P' in gold. On the side of Ratchet's berth was a note written in the same gold colour.

_'P is for Prank. It doesn't kill you to knock next time…'_

Before Bumblebee could read the rest of the note, Ratchet grunted and his optics brightened. Bumblebee quickly looked up at the medic and fear crept through him. Ratchet was going to assume that Bumblebee painted him pink when – for once – it wasn't him who pulled the prank!

Ratchet sat up and yawned. He stared at Bumblebee sleepily before asking, "Bumblebee, what are you doing in my dormitory?" The medic looked around the room and on the floor, seeing the pink paint all over the ground. "What in Primus sake…" He looked at his hands, and his optics widened as he looked at his arms, chest, and legs. He glared deathly at Bumblebee and roared, "What in the name of Primus did you do?"

"I swear I didn't do it this time!" Bumblebee's optics widened in fear and he quickly backed away from the medic's rage. He backed up more when Ratchet jumped off his berth and stepped towards him.

When Ratchet lunged at him, Bumblebee quickly turned around and ran off. He didn't want death yet! Sure it _looked_ like he did it, and he was going to prank the medic anyways, but he wasn't going to die for something he didn't do! He was just 'in the wrong place at the wrong time', as the human expression went. Who could have pulled off that prank? Somebody set Bumblebee up!

"Bumblebee you glitch-head!" Ratchet roared as he ran after the beetle. "Get your aft back over here so I can kill you!"

"Honest Ratchet, it wasn't me!" Bumblebee yelled as he looked over his shoulder at the enraged Autobot.

BAM!

Bumblebee fell back and hit the floor hard from the impact. He groaned as he lay on his back from hitting the wall. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, and so that led to him smacking against that wall. His faceplate was dented and leaked energon. That was the only damage really done, except for some paint that was scraped off from Bumblebee's armour. The yellow bot looked up to see the other rushing to him.

_I'm gonna get my arms ripped off for something I didn't do!_ Bumblebee thought. If he was going to die, then he wanted to die for something _he_ did!

Bumblebee felt someone grab his arms and pull him up to his feet. His head felt weird from the impact and he couldn't think straight. He saw a black chest followed by some gold lining. He looked up to see Prowl staring at Ratchet.

"P-Prowl?"

Prowl, still staring at the medic, held Bumblebee tightly against his armour with one arm, and in the other he held shurikans. "Get any closer and I will not hesitate to throw these," Prowl said.

The now pink Ratchet stopped a few feet in front of the ninja and glared at him. "Why are you—"

"It was not him that performed the prank on you, and that letter on your chest should have been the first clue," Prowl interrupted. He placed his free hand on the side of Bumblebee's head and gently lay the yellow mech's head on his chest. He could feel the other's faceplate heat.

"Then who pranked me?" Ratchet roared, his fingers clenching into a tight fist.

"When I passed by your room, I thought I saw a note on the side of your berth. Maybe that might tell you something."

Ratchet shot a death glare at Prowl. "Fine, but I find out that it's Bumblebee after all, I'm going to rip his circuits apart!" He hesitated before turning around and storming back to his room.

Bumblebee sighed and he looked up at his savior. He felt so safe and protected in Prowl's strong, black arms. When Prowl put his shurikans away and put his other arm around Bumblebee, the small Autobot clung onto him and dimmed his optics. He didn't want to leave Prowl's grasp, not for one moment.

Then a thought came to his mind, and his optics brightened. "How did you know that it wasn't me that pranked him?" Bumblebee asked.

Prowl looked down at him and smiled. "The letter 'P' doesn't just stand for 'prank'."

At first, Bumblebee didn't get it. His optics widened and he exclaimed, "You pranked him? You _actually_ pulled off a prank?"

The smile on the motorcyclist widened. "It would have been successful if you had not gotten yourself tangled into it."

Bumblebee smiled his childish smile. "My bad. But why did you prank him? That was _my_ job!"

"I did not want you so get in any more trouble, and I wanted to surprise you."

Bumblebee paused for a moment, just smiling a Prowl. "I'm rubbing off on you, aren't I?"

"More than you think."

Bumblebee stood on his tiptoes and kissed Prowl's lips. "Love ya~!"


End file.
